


My Angel- A Destiel Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backwards poems, Bad Poetry, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, M/M, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: After years of silent stares and unsolvable questions and too much death, there's at least one question that's finally been answered...and the answer is yes.Yes, you're always there for me.Yes, we have a more profound bond.Yes...I love you.





	My Angel- A Destiel Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Normal was supposed to be Dean and backwards was Cas but really it could go either way at this point *shrugs* I just couldn’t live with myself without making at LEAST one ‘when-it-goes-canon’ poem...so here you go.  
> This one isn't so much a contrasting backwards/forwards poem... it's still a poem that can be read forwards and backwards, but it doesn't show two conflicting ideas (bc duh, I'm not writing an unrequited love Destiel poem right now, I just finished reading Twist and Shout, for god's sake, I need some GOOD feels rn)

_ After all these years _

_ I can finally say it out loud _

_ Mine _

_ That’s what you are _

_ Everything I never was _

_ But everything I ever loved _

 

_ Disobedience _

_ You led me to _

_ My destruction _

_ I always knew you’d be _

_ With me, through life and death _

_ But I didn’t think you’d actually be _

_ The one to change my mind _

_ You were _

_ So unexpected that _

_ I didn’t know what to do with you _

_ Did I love you or hate you? _

_ Even through all the pain _

 

_ When my family wasn’t there for me _

_ All I ever had was my faith _

_ In myself _

_ I never really believed _

_ In love _

_ I never trusted my heart _

 

_ It doesn’t have to end with blood _

_ But you taught me that _

_ Family is all there really is _

_ Of course I know that. _

_ You’re broken but so am I _

_ You are my brother _

_ My soulmate _

_ You’ve always been _

_ More of an angel than I’ll ever be _

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel will always be my OTP but I'm not getting the YES feeling from this poem which makes me kinda sad...I don't really think it has the affect I wanted, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others :/ better ones *are* coming, I swear, I just wanted to give you guys something bc I feel like I haven't given you much of what I've been writing lately.  
> Hope you liked it and feel free to follow me on Tumblr at isolemnlyswear-iamsuperwholocked for more content!


End file.
